1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for interleave and a method for interleaving data.
This claims priority Japanese patent application, Serial Number 377041/2003, filed on Nov. 6, 2003, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for interleave is described in FIG. 1 in Japanese laid-open patent number 2001-230680. The conventional apparatus for interleave comprises two interleavers. Each interleaver comprises a writing address controller, a read out address controller and a memory.
However, in the conventional apparatus for interleave, it takes a lot of cycle time to write data into the memory and read out a stored data from the memory. In addition, the conventional apparatus for interleave is no longer adaptable up to a two-input apparatus for interleave. Even through the conventional apparatus for interleave is adaptable to 8-bit input data, the conventional apparatus for interleave can not treat more than 16-bit at a time. The conventional apparatus for interleave can't sufficiently respond to a data amount used in a current bus access in CPU, for example, 32-bit and 64-bit.